Ninjago- A Twist In Fate
by TheBoyNerd10
Summary: In an alternate reality where Lloyd chooses the side of evil, the remaining ninja must free Ninjago from Lord Garmadon's rule. But will they be strong enough to stop the former green ninja and his father? I guess we'll have to let fate decide...


"No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks."

-Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley

No one saw it coming. With the element of surprise, Supreme Ruler Garmadon took Ninjago for his own. Ninjago's heroes, the ninja, fought bravely. But, in the end their efforts were futile. Now Ninjago was a place of murder and destruction under the rule of Garmadon. And the unfortunate thing about it..he didn't act alone. One of the ninja's own helped Garmadon to make Ninjago what it is now.

The greatest ninja in all the land, the green ninja, the traitor: Lloyd Garmadon. No one knows how he was persuaded to the dark side, nor did anyone expect it…

" _Lloyd, what're you doing!?"_

But people change.

" _Changing my destiny…"_

In the blink of an eye.

" _No!"_

And there's nothing you can do about that..

Kai woke with a start. He was shivering, yet sweat dripped from his forehead. He stared at the end of his bed for a minute before finally getting up. Or, at least attempting to get up. "You hurt your foot, remember." Kai said to himself. He tried again, slowly this time and succeeded. Kai cautiously made his way to the computer room, where everyone was.

"I'm sick of these little missions! Yea I get we should be saving people but we've made no move against Lloyd and Garmadon." Kai walked in on Cole shouting. "We can't go in there and just take over, Cole, they're two of the most powerful beings in Ninjago we need a plan." Zane reasoned.

"But it's been five years." Jay sided with Cole. "Guys you know we've been coming up with different plans, all of them _will_ end with us losing." Nya interjected. All Jay and Cole could do is look to the ground. They were right. There was no chance of winning. "We going on another mission?" Kai asked.

Everyone turned to the brunette, "Kai you shouldn't be up right no-" Kai ignored his sister, walking closer to the other ninjas. "Don't worry Nya I'm fine." He flashed her an assuring smile. His smile then dropped when he remembered their conversation from just a few seconds ago. Kai looked at the giant screen that gave off a blue light throughout the room. "We should just keep saving those suffering under the Garmadon's rule until we come up with a plan." Kai said.

Everyone looked at each other. It was almost as if Kai's opinion was the final say. "Well if there are no objections..we're leaving soon." Zane stated. Everyone nodded.

…

" _Please…"_

" _Son, it's ok…"_

" _Lloyd let them go!"_

" _Anyone who doesn't comply with Garmadon must be executed."_

" _Take me, not them. They did nothing wrong! I'm the one you want!"_

" _Jay, we Love you more than any-"_

 _Bang._

…

"Jay, you good?" Nya asked. "Uh, yea sorry." Jay finally had answered. "If you can't drive this time I'll take your turn." Nya offered. "No no, I'm fine. I can drive." Jay said. Nya looked at the ginger for a minute before nodding and boarding the truck. The truck was used to save as many as they could in the city and in other places in Ninjago.

Jay then got into the driver's seat. Cole, Zane, and Kai got into the back of the shipping truck. "Alright from now own we go by our codenames, keep your coms on, don't engage the Garmadon army. We save as many as we can, then split." Cole said. "We know all this by now." Jay said as he started the truck. Cole rolled his eyes at his brother.

…

Borg tower was a beacon of light for Ninjago. It showed what man was capable of and gave hope to everyone. Now, the sight of it invoked horror into the people of Ninjago. The building was being used as the Garmadon's fortress. Those who managed to avoid Garmadon's enslavement made it a priority to stay away from the tower. They made it a priority to stay off the streets in general, hiding wherever they could.

"This is Blue Hawk, we're approaching the checkpoint. Over and out." Jay said through his mic. Everyone put their mask on. Jay pulled up to the checkpoint that determined whether you could get into the city or not. Standing there were two of Garmadon's soldiers.

"What is your cargo."

"Just some weapons for the army." Jay answered.

"I'll need to see your ID."

"My ID, of course.."

Just then Jay zapped the guard with lightning. The other guard ran over to see what was going on but had slipped on some water from Nya and hit his head. Jay floored it into the city. "White Wolf, whatcha picking up on your scanners?" Jay asked Zane. "Multiple heat signatures coming from the museum basement." Zane answered. Just then sirens started sounding. "We may wanna get going…" Kai said.

…

Lloyd needed to stay sharp on his feet in case the ninja came back to try and save those not enslaved. He used his off time to train himself, push himself to the limits. He had already been going at it for an hour. Eventually he decided to end his training on the punching bag. It never failed to relieve his stress.

" _You lack the talent to become one of tomorrow's masterminds."_

Lloyd punched the bag hard, his rough life fueling each punch.

" _Lloyd is the green ninja."_

No one ever asked what Lloyd wanted. How he felt.

" _You will have to face your father."_

Lloyd hated being controlled by destiny, all he ever wanted was to be happy with his dad…

Lloyd wasn't paying attention to the force he was using. He obliterated the punching bag. He breathed heavily as he had looked to see what he had done. After replacing the punching bag and gaining his composure he went to a different part of the fortress. He went here every so often without his father's knowledge. It was the dungeon.

This dungeon held many prisoners but there were only two Lloyd really cared about.

"Mom, Uncle Wu." Lloyd said silently. The two turned to see the former green ninja. "If it isn't Lloyd Garmadon the traitor…" Wu said sternly. "Oh please you're still on that? My father wanted you dead. I got him to spare your lives. If it hadn't been for me you'd be six feet under." Lloyd got louder. "And that just makes you such a hero, huh?" Misako joined in.

"Look I was just coming to visit my Uncle and mothe-"

"You…are no son to me." Misako hissed. Lloyd stared blankly for a minute. He appeared to be processing everything. It had been five years but it feels like everything is still new and different. "Lloyd, Supreme Leader Garmadon request your presence immediately." A guard came up behind him. "Ok.." Lloyd said and turned away from his mother and uncle. As he walked away he felt a lump in his throat and he had a funny feeling in his stomach. But why?

He didn't dwell on it too long as he made it to his father's throne room. "..Lloyd." Garmadon spoke, almost in a whisper. The blonde took a knee. "Yes, my father."

"Those ninja are back. This time I want you to go out there and stop them yourself." Garmadon ordered. "W-why me?" Lloyd stuttered. "My soldiers can never seem to stop them. And each time they come, they leave and we never find out where they're hiding. I want you to change that." Garmadon explained.

Lloyd nodded. "A-as you wish, father."

…

" _Dad, I promise I'm gonna come back for you."_

" _I'll be waiting for you.."_

" _Stay safe, I love you."_

" _I love you too, Cole…"_

Cole was guiding the people from the basement to the back of the truck. The truck was big so they were able to fit a large number of people in. "White Wolf, Red Lion, you guys see anything?" Cole asked over the mic.

Zane and Kai were standing watch at different blocks. "The sirens have been going off for 10 minutes but for some reason Garmadon's soldiers are nowhere in sight." Kai replied over the mic. "It is most peculiar.." Zane chimed in. "Well..ok. We're almost done getting all these civilians and then we'll-" Cole was cut off when he heard something land in front of the truck. Cole jumped on top of the truck and saw what had landed.

"Lloyd…"

"Good to see you again, my friend." Lloyd smirked. "Is this why there's no sign of the army? Lloyd is what's supposed to stop us.." Cole thought to himself. But there was no time for thinking just action.

"You're no friend of mine, you bastard." Cole leaped off the truck and slammed his fist into the ground. This cause a shockwave that sent Lloyd through a building. "Nya, help the rest of these civilians. And Jay, as soon as you've got all of them hightail it outta here." Cole said. Lloyd knew they were there so codenames were pointless.

The two nodded, following Cole's orders. Just then Lloyd began to raise up from the rubble. He was…flying? "Big mistake.." Lloyd flew toward Cole and picked him up. He punched him through several buildings before the two landed in the street. Cole kicked Lloyd off of himself but the blonde just floated before he could hit the ground.

Cole leapt forward and landed a punch on him. Lloyd tried to return the punch but Cole caught his arm and began punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Lloyd released himself of Cole's grip by doing a back flip and kicking the master of earth square in the face. Cole held the area Lloyd hit him. He was now breathing heavily at this point.

"Tired already?" Lloyd mocked. Cole tried to throw another punch but Lloyd dodged it effortlessly. He put his hands to Cole's face. "Try this on for size," he smirked. "GOLDEN BARRAGE!" Lloyd fired a golden energy beam that was the size of a building. There was dust everywhere. "Hahahahaha." Lloyd laughed a menacing laugh.

Eventually the smoke cleared and Lloyd was shocked. Standing there was Cole, being protected by an ice shield. Lloyd looked at the top of a building close to them and saw Zane and Kai. Lloyd gritted his teeth at the two. Kai jumped off the building and used his flames to propel himself toward Lloyd. Lloyd flew toward Kai and they collided.

Lloyd was much stronger so the collision knocked Kai out of the air and cause him to land on a car, denting it. "I'm not done yet, you green son of a bitch." Kai aimed his hands toward the ground, propelling himself upward. He punched Lloyd with a hand on fire, scarring Lloyd's face. Kai then dropped to the ground as he couldn't keep himself up for long.

"You'll pay for that!" Lloyd screamed. "Ooh does that sting? Maybe you need to put some ice on it." Kai taunted. Just then Lloyd turned around and saw a shard of ice come toward him. Before Lloyd could dodge the shard pierced his shoulder. He then fell to the ground. After Cole had regained his breath he placed earth restraints on Lloyd. Zane joined the two ninjas on the ground.

"These won't hold him for long, we've got to get to the truck." Cole said. Kai and Zane nodded. The three got back to the truck and saw they had gotten everyone from the basement. "We're on the move, Jay, let's go!" Kai shouted. Just then Jay started the car and drove away as fast as he could. "Man, am I glad that's over with…" Nya said to Jay. "Same here." Jay replied.

"You may wanna think again." Zane said from atop of the truck. He, Cole, and Kai watched as an anger induced Lloyd chased them down. Kai ran off the truck and used his fire to glide towards Lloyd. "You're not the only one with new tricks." Kai said, holding onto Lloyd. "SUPER NOVA!" Kai released a gigantic burst of fire, lighting up the streets.

This attack cause Lloyd to hit the ground. Rolling before he came to a complete stop. Kai landed back on top of the truck and he watched as Lloyd struggled to get up. Eventually the blonde got enough strength to remove his face from the ground and saw the truck getting farther and farther away.

He slammed his fist out of anger, causing a crater in the street.

The three ninjas that fought Lloyd went inside the truck where the civilians were. "Do not worry. You are all safe now." Zane said softly. The civilians smiled at the nindroid. "You good up there, sis?" Kai asked over the mic. "I'm fine, Kai." She replied. "And Jay?"

"I'm good Kai, don't worry." Jay said as he drove them out of the city. Eventually they made it to their base. What exactly was their base? Their base was the underground dwellings of the former Lost City of Ouroboros. It was big enough to house everyone they had saved. And with some modifications, it made the perfect base.

The ninja exited the truck and showed the civilians where they needed to go. The people who were rescued before would help show newcomers around.

The ninja then returned to their part of the base. Hell the place was so big and filled with so many people that it might as well had been an underground city. "Good work today team." Jay said. "But the job isn't done. We're gonna figure out a way to take back Ninjago if it's the last thing we do." Cole said sternly.


End file.
